


Fatal beauty, weaponized

by Nalyra



Series: Stormy blue, tinged with sunlight and tar [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Hannibal, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6572284">Awakening</a></p>
<p>Hannibal watches Will kill on their first little hunt after the Dragon.</p>
<p>Because you didn't think he'd miss that, did you?<br/>See, me neither^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal beauty, weaponized

**Author's Note:**

> See series notes for more info on setting etc :)

Bedelia is oblivious before us, her mind probably settled into fatalistic acceptance of her situation, a behavior pattern she falls into with an admirable nonchalance, and one I cannot quite fault, all things considered.

A smile wants to tug at the corners of my mouth and then it deepens when I catch sight of him, strolling down the other side of the street, looking like something others would probably call ‚jail bait‘ and I vow to myself never to tell him so, the consequence probably the instant disappearance of this charming combination. A black leather jacket, tight jeans, wild curls and a clean-shaven jaw, looking oh so bored, the very picture of beautifully harmless, when, after myself probably, he is the most dangerous being here, maybe even capable of surpassing me in viciousness.

His soul and awareness stretches and like a puppet on strings the man a few meters from my positions turns toward him, recognition ghosting across his face. Possessive rage flares up in me, even though we intended for this to happen, and yet, yet I wish to rip him apart for simply knowing. I low key chuckle at myself, somewhat self-deprecatingly and yet, again I know there is no escaping this now, our union fulfilled in every way except on paper and I flash back to the ring I took with us from Scotland, hiding it away, needing to have it, needing to replace it someday. He hasn’t asked, hasn’t even looked for it and it makes something in me gather, hot and flaring intensity burning my soul.

I track the mans movement, intent to watch, guard, yes, but I also feel that is something he has to do on his own, wants to do on his own, after all, it is why we split up. The man hastily takes a look around but the crowd milling around swallows me up quite efficiently, their colorful clothing matching my own.

Will turns his head and he looks at the man directly and he smiles softly, and then deliberately turns his back, walking into a little side street, a back alley really. My breath catches, my heart beating in my chest hard, once, before resuming it’s slower rhythm. I watch intently as the man looks quickly at his phone, before deciding to take the chance, obviously not wanting to loose Will in the crowds. I smirk softly, bite my lips, already wishing for this to play out in a deadly manner, my senses yearning for the smell of him, in blood. It would be impractical of course, here now, and so I resign myself to that for later, maybe, the prospect of the beautiful meal we have planned a rousing one indeed.

The man starts across the street and I follow, calmly watching from afar. He checks his gun, discreetly, hesitating at the corner into the side street Will stepped into and I smirk again, watch him being literally reeled in by my brilliant fisherman, my beautiful mongoose. The man draws his gun and turns the corner, and I, I walk to that corner, not rounding it, pushing my head forward just enough so I can look around it with one eye, while pretending to look at something on my phone. 

I can see Will at the far end and the man trying to be silent and I know, just know that he really isn’t, not for us, not anymore. Still, my hand twitches where I press it into the wall, and I have to force myself to stay where I am when this living dead guy pushes his gun at Wills neck. There may have never been a more honest thankfulness for my heightened senses as I feel now, trained on the little scene a few dozen feet away, seething rage permeating me as I see him push Will forward.  
There is a little telltale click, one the man recognizes and something in my stomach flutters when Will is spun around and the world slows down to a crawl, the scene etching itself into my consciousness, a bloodied relief of ecstasy.

Will manages to sink the knife deep, leaves it there, tilts his head in consideration, the gun wavering and he takes it and flings it away carelessly from the man sunk on his knees, looking almost as praying to the angel of darkness gracing him with his presence. 

I can hear Will gasp and it’s a sound that tells it all, not one of pain or terror, but of ecstasy, coated with lust, it’s cadence wearing my own defenses rather thin, almost joining him that instance. The thought of Bedelia getting away, or, better, her other protection getting away stays my feet though, and I grind my teeth, drawing the air in deeply, the aromas drafting from them intoxicating. My chest clenches in helpless emotion when I see him take the sunglasses from the dying man, who does not yet accept that he is, indeed. I like my lips, yearning to be there but refraining, wanting to see his face without him knowing, the pleasure he takes for himself in this, fully realized and allowed, finally. My mind conjures the images of our brutal slaying of the dragon, a bloody communion, really, followed by the baptism he chose for the two of us. His voice draws me back, so soft and kind, a vicious beast hidden in a gentleman killer, so very close to my own incarnation and yet the complete opposite. 

„Where is the other one?“

Coughing from the man at his feet. He has spunk, that one, and will to live and I feel strangely proud that his first kill to protect us and hunt together was not a lowly criminal with no backbone, as so often found in the backyards of humanity.

„There… there is no other one.“

I grin, see the motion echoed on Wills face, his gaze flashes towards where I stand at the mouth of the alley and I wonder for an instant if he knows I’m here, I know he is at least unconsciously aware of being watched and then I dismiss the thought as inconsequential, likely to be soon told by his behavior when we meet again anyway. There are people hustling by and I smirk at how nobody looks, nobody cares for the darkness just a few meters away.

„Of course there is. Bedelia is far from stupid. Don’t think I am….“

Will is amused, hunting for snakes, his tone almost cheerful and yet acidic. A part of me wonders at what he and Bedelia discussed in their sessions, the ones Chiyo was so kind to inform me about, his obvious hatred for her rather putrid and … bitchy, coming off of him whenever her name falls. 

The man is shaking now, and he focuses on Will with almost feverish intensity, defiant, and I wished to be able to see his face, but feeling lucky all the same that I can see Wills.

„Go to hell.“

Will laughs out loud at the irony, a smirk quirking my lips and then he leans down to whisper in the mans ear. I catch myself just as I want to step forward, snarling quietly that I cannot hear the words, maybe the most interesting part of their conversation, maybe the most boring but it irks me immeasurably that I cannot hear this, now.

Will pulls the knife from the mans wound almost as an afterthought and I gasp quietly, watch him step lithely out of the way of the spray of blood, watch him watch death claim his victim, a tranquil accepting arousal painting him ethereal, his face ecstatic, absorbing deaths release.  
I close my eyes for a moment, trying to reign in my own emotions and when I open them again I gasp once more, the action of him marking himself, in his victims blood in a place only I can see later, making me breathless. I start, realizing he will return now, and hurriedly cross the street again, almost deliriously aroused and I will it down, forcing my body to succumb to my will once more, an ability so often called on in my life and perfected in the little glass prison so obviously designed to revoke even that relief.

I keep going until I find Bedelia again and then drop back again, knowing he will do the same. I catch a look at the woman looking worriedly around from time to time, always staying close to Bedelia, obviously the mans partner and I smile, licking my lips.

_____________________

 

I step up to him after he returns, and I feel proud when he does not feel the need to turn, in tune to me already. My lips twitch into a lewd smile and I can see it echoed in his eyes, unflinching on mine, stormy blue almost eclipsed by black still. I keep my voice low but let the appreciation color my tone, let him hear my desire.

„I see you enjoyed yourself.“

„I would have thought you would join me.“

His response is instant and I wonder if he knows that I have been watching, and that I am floored right now with the realization that he is truly the only being in existence I would willingly kneel to. I lick my lips and breathe the words, slowly, inhaling on the last words.

„The back alley would not have been a suitable place for us to stay, the way this affects you. I thought it prudent to watch from afar. You are very much able to handle a situation like this, Will. Also I was able to keep a look on his partner that way. But… I look very much forward to properly appreciate your… gift.“

The little white lie about the mans parter slips over my tongue and I almost stumble over it myself, filing away the need to keep the fact that I indeed watched away for later, to be examined at a more leisurely time.  
His eyes dilate even further and he breathes deeply, trying to relax and I wonder what images flit through his beautiful mind now. There is the phantom sensation of my tongue licking his skin and I swallow, hard. His voice breaks my reverie, drawing me back to him and the here and now.

„Where is his partner?“

I refocus, pushing the skin hunger aside, to be cultivated for later consummation.

„She is over there, on the other side of the market, slowly getting fidgety. Please pass me his ID.“

Will wordlessly hands over the wallet with the ID, and I scan the name and send a text, the mobile flashing an answering text within minutes, passed in an atmosphere of weary, grudgingly accepted arousal delay, a simmering mix of hormones, trapping us in our own little bubble of reality. I clear my throat before relaying the information.

„An ex army private investigator. His partner is an unhonorable discharged detective, they appear to be a two-man-show. She has apparently enough connections to the police to get support if she needs to.“

There is an almost shrug and an almost smirk, his answer deadpan and logical.

„We need to take her out before she suspects something.“

I smile at him, proudly and I know that my feelings are actually visible for an instant, his face heating up prettily, flushing oh so beautifully, and I want to bite the blush, right there, take him down and claim him for all the world to see.  
I settle for a simple question instead.

„Do you wish to?“

His answer is breathless, instant again, a constant loop of emotion entangling us.

„No. I want to watch.“

 

And, by the heavens, how could I love him more.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments on kudos, please feed me! :)


End file.
